Dimlight
by SmileyfaceGurl
Summary: What happens when Two killer's fall in love with a detective? Yaoi that's what happen's! Lxlight Lxbb LightxBB
1. Chapter 1

What happens when two Mass Murder's fall in love with a detective? Yaoi, that's what happens! Lxlight, BBxL, BBxlight. Rated M for suggestive themes, and a LOT of Cursing.

Chap 1…. Bitter Returns

"Why should I give you life? You abused the power I bestowed axon you!" His voice boomed. A pale man with ivory hair, stood from his bow and stared at the king with eye's the color of blood. Behind those eye's was the brewing of an evil task.

"Please father, forgive what I have done. For I have one last request." The man said, and all the while his red eye's gleamed with vengeance, and hate.

"Explain."

"I wish to bring the man known as 'L' down to his knees, and to destroy the killer known as 'Kira'." The man spoke in small whispers. For he knew if he spoke too loud, he would draw unneeded attention.

"I will give you 3 months of life, and if you have not completed your task by then you will die. For I will be watching you. And if I am not shown that you are on task, I will end you…. How do you humans say? ASAP." The king giggled a bit.

"Thank you," The boy turned his back, "Father." The man started off.

"RUE," The king called out. The boy turned upon hearing his name, "Don't get into trouble… for your father's sake."

Rue smiled," Oh father, Trouble is my middle name! Kyhaaa!"

Light shuddered as Lightening flushed the windows, giving light to the dark room. The only other light was L's laptop.

"Is light-kun ok?" L asked. He wasn't really interested, but hey, you kill with kindness.

"Light stared at Ryuzaki," I'm fine. I'm just a little frightened by-"

A huge Lightning bolt stuck outside making light jump in L's arms. They would have stayed that way all night if they knew what was going to happen in a few mins. L wasn't used to close contact with people and was kinda surprised when light pulled him closer. L's laptop turned off and soon they were in the room in the dark all alone….. Or so they thought Light looked at l's eyes. They captured his soul and broke him. Light never found L attractive, until now. L's pouty lips that made him look child-like, and his dark messy hair that light found irresistible. To light, L was now down right sexy.

"Is something wrong lig-"But L was cut off by light's lips meeting his. He had kissed anyone before, so he couldn't do anything to retaliate. He felt himself kiss back and they both lost it in unbelievable bliss.

"AWWWW! Well, Isn't that sweet," A voice said," I don't like sweet." L and light pulled back, and for once L looked scared.

"Ah! Lawi-chan! It's like a reunion! You-me-and…. Kira. So kira what's my name?" The man asked.

"M-me? I'm not kira-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" The man shouted," I can't see your life span idiot…. Tell lawi-pop my name." Light thought long and hard when he thought only one name came to mind.

"Rue ryuzaki?-"

"YES! And for relative terms, call me Beyond Birthday, Kyhaaa!"


	2. Chapter 2 A trip to hell

Yeah… that last chapter was not my best work so I'll step it up on this one, and I promise not to get too lazy… but tired is a different thing.

Light opened his eyes to see he was staring right into a pair of black orbs. I jumped slightly and L lifted himself up. They both understood what just happened. They had been kidnaped, and there was nothing the two could do. BB had bounded them with all of his strength and made sure that even L wasn't smart enough to break those knot', and believe me L had tried.

"Ryuzaki, we have to get out of here-"

"I don't talk to KILLERS and LIARS, Kira-san." L cut his eyes at light. He was appalled and completely disgusted that he even thought about having sexual relations with this-this-THING! A menace to society. A filthy, disgusting, unnerving, Murderer, with no respect for human nature itself. L was going to express this to him when the car they were shoved in stopped almost immediately and he was once again blindfolded by BB.

Light knew that any relationship he wanted to have with L would now never happen. He was worried about that, but was now more worried about what this crazy THING was going to do to him. Was he to be raped or was his beautiful face going to be disfigured by this demon?

BB had trudged their slightly heavy bodies up to his old torture shop, where plenty of his now dead victims screamed bloody murder. Surprisingly the place was clean and smelled pretty fresh. BB cuffed L and light to a wall. He stood back and stared at his work.

'Beautiful.' BB thought. He looked at L and smiled the creepiest smile he could create. He just loved the thought of both L and kira being at his disposal. He removed the blindfolds on both of them and laughed.

"KYHAAAA! This was so easy, it's laughable!" BB laughed.

"Backup, why are you doing this? Revenge? Lust? Are you mad because I turned you down?" L asked. BB scowled.

"I was pretty pissed about that, but I moved on my lawi-pop," BB caressed L's cheek," in a way. I still love you Eru-Kun. I just won't rape you…..Yet." And with that BB stood and walked to light. He got on his knees and stared light right in the eyes. Red ones to light's almond brown one's. Light made a small whimper when bb kissed him tenderly. His lips were soft but not as soft as L's. Light pushed BB back with a huge blush on his face.

"Awww! Kira's a huge gay boy! And he's cute too," BB undid light's cuffs and threw him to a table, "That make's what I'm about to do much more fun! Kyhaaa!" Then the room went quiet and the only noise was the sound of BB's jean's unzipping. To light, that was the sound of him losing all of his pride, dignity, and not to mention virginity. He would rather burn in the depths of hell.

HOPED YOU LIKED IT! Please review! If you don't BB shall hunt you down and stike major fury on you all!

BB: I will! *eats jam and smiles*


End file.
